


Adrift

by NeitherNora



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitherNora/pseuds/NeitherNora





	

In the eye of a hurricane, there is quiet. It was an old saying, brought to and left behind on Jedha like so many of the city's inhabitants. For Chirrut, it was his life. The Force flowed throughout all living things. When enough life teemed together, the Force waxed and waned, creating a rolling sea of energy. Chirrut was blind, but he could feel those currents rise and fall better than anyone in the city. 

Today was a good day for the Gran merchant across the street. Greed and pride wafted from her stall, polluting the waters. Over the bustle of the busy street he could hear the woman calling out some new ware. Some sort of fruit. He decided that when Baze returned, he would ask him to procure a pair for them. Few truly trusted the Guardians of the Whills, but fewer still let that get in the way of a couple good credits.

A new sound caught his attention, and with it he felt a hot current of anger mingling with the crowd. The sea dimmed, drawing dark around the source. The scuffle escalated, spilling into an alleyway. There was a distant crash, then a muted blaster bolt. The darkness lifted.

His brows furrowed. Death and murder were common sights (or sounds, in Chirrut's case), but that didn't make it any easier for him. A single chill of fear sputtered under the waves, growing more and more feeble until its weakness overcame it and it faded away. Another soul snuffed out by Jedha.

Then the waves crashed against him. Strong waves, as if the tide was rising all at once. This was warm. Not hot like anger, but the warmth of a campfire in the cold. The warmth of an embrace. The warmth he had grown so accustomed to, even more than that of the sun. He smiled as Baze's love washed over him, wiping the strain from his mind.

"Welcome back." he said. He didn't need sight to know exactly where Baze stood. It was the same spot every day, as regular as the sunrise.

Baze snorted. "Don't tell me you missed me, I was only gone half an hour."

"Of course I missed you." He pointed a finger at Baze, hand forming the shape of a blaster. "I'm blind."


End file.
